


Maze

by Justtheweird



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtheweird/pseuds/Justtheweird
Summary: Max is growing and that can be complicated. He's discovering new things and try to figure them out. of course they're also video games to be played and friends to hang out with like Taylor. gay stuff inside





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Fuller House or Ark Survival Evolved

"Max, are you still playing that game? It's been hours."

"Yes, mom."

"Will it's been a few hours, don't you think you should do something else for a bit?"

Max didn't answer at first, but then he turned away from the screen. "Mom, I'm writing a Velociraptor, and I just attacked a Triceratops." He let the words hang there for a moment with the implication, was there anything else worth doing before turning back to his game.

"Give up mom. Our little Max has dinosaurs on the brains." Jackson called from the couch. " I'm glad I never got into that."

"Oh, no. Your thing at his age was trucks." DJ said walking over to her older son. "You used to stand out in front of the house just waiting for the garbage truck to arrive. Then you would shout garbage truck, garbage truck. You were so cute."

"Mom! I was five."

DJ just laughed at her eldest embarrassment. Before turning back to her middle son. " Max, I want you to take a bath so save and get going."

"Okay mom, as soon as I get to a safe spot." he decided not to explain Ark Survival Evolved didn't have a save feature. His mom's knowledge on video games was a bit spotty. Still, he wasn't too far from his base. It only took a few minutes to get back and secure it. He had only had the game for two days and since he had to play solo it wasn't a very impressive one, but it was his. A game where you can tame and ride dinosaurs, really it couldn't be much better. Well, it could. His mom was not letting him play online...yet.

He managed to close out the game just as his mom was walking back into the room to give him a more firm reminder. "Heading up now mom."

"Good, do you want a bubble bath?"

Max wasn't allowed to put in his own bubble bath after an incident where the bottle had slipped out of his hand and fallen into the tub. "Maybe just a little."

"All right, I'll be up in a minute."

Max headed upstairs. The new showers are better for the environment but he just didn't like them as much and compensated by just not bathing as often. It wasn't like he smelled like Jackson could. He stopped off at his room to grab his pajamas before heading to the bathroom and started filling the tub. His mom walked in a minute or so later to drop in some of the bubble baths and close the door behind her. Max undressed and carefully folded his clothing before ducking under the sink and grabbing his Plesiosaur. It was only a few inches long but the little guy had been his equivalent of a rubber duck for years. Checking the water temperature he let it fill up a little more before turning it off and carefully climbing into the tub.

The warm water felt nice and with his legs out in front of him the water was high enough with just his toes were sticking out of the water. He moved the plesiosaur around letting its head popped out of the water before it disappeared into a bunch of bubbles. He moved it around imagining it was swimming in the ocean. He had heard that they were in the game or something like them, but he hadn't seen them yet. In his mind, he was riding on its back as he pushed through the water. It his mind he was in a deep dark ocean swimming down to the bottom when an even bigger predator appeared. Maybe a Megalodon, they were supposed to be 60 feet long. He imagined one of those chasing him and moved his leg up a little to create a little cave he could dive under, but the Megalodon was too fast. Desperately, he swam out to sea but that was its environment. Turning the plesiosaur around, he skimmed up his leg pretending he was trying to get into the shallows where maybe he could turn and attack it.

He slid the plesiosaur back up his kneecap over his inner thigh. The bathtub was shallow here, so it became a little cove and his perfect spot for a counterattack. He turned and started thrashing around in the water pretending he was biting the bigger shark. The thrashing causing the bubbles to move away on little waves. He twisted the plesiosaur around pretending he was attacking the Megalodon from different angles, as he did so the tale of the plesiosaur brushed up against his private area. The first time he barely noticed it the next time it happened it felt a little different. In his mind, he was still doing battle. The Megalodon started to run for it. That meant it was nearly dead and he ended the fight quickly afterward.

Dropping the game he reached for a washcloth even as he felt a little weird down below. Looking down Max saw that he was different down there. His thing was a little thicker. Taking it in his hand it seemed a bit more sensitive too. Curiously he ran his thumb along it. Even with that little touchy felt himself get harder and it clicked in his brain. This wasn't the first time he had become hard. He remembered a few other times it had happened to him. Sliding down a railing at school, on the jungle gym and a few others. Those times it had been embarrassing and annoying in that order. With no one around and confident everyone knew how to knock before entering he was more curious.

Using his fingertips he pulled on some of his skin and while that did work a little, it wasn't much. Then he remembered how it had felt when he had slid down the pole. Using his entire right hand he flattened it against his thing and pushed it against himself. He moved his hand up and down trying to simulate sliding down the railing and that work. It felt a little nice but when he pulled his hand away to look that feeling went away even though he was a lot harder now. Max looked down at it for several seconds wondering why it did that? He thought it was supposed to because every other time he had had it happen he went back to normal after a while. After a little more examination Max squeezed his hand against it again and leaned back in the bathtub, it was a nice feeling.

Max wasn't sure how long he had done it for, but he started to feel funny and after a little more time he felt like he needed to go to the bathroom. Carefully slipping out of the bathtub he stood by the toilet and waited to go but couldn't. After about a minute the feeling seems to go away so Max went back into the bathtub. He started to rub himself again but that feeling like he needed to pee came back. So he slipped out again and really tried to go but couldn't squeeze out more than a few drops. Getting back into the bathtub he had an idea and started to rub himself one more time. This time when the feeling like he had to pee came again Max stayed in the tub and it went away. Not sure why it was happening he decided not to rub himself again.

With that put aside, for now, Max decided to wash up. By the time Max had finished washing his feet, he was soft again and went about popping all the bubbles. He slid out one final time and drain the tub before getting dressed. Making his way downstairs he saw just about everyone was watching TV. His mom turned to him. "Hey, I was wondering if you would be my boy or a giant raisin."

Max held up his hand showing his wrinkly finger from the water. "I'm a boy, but just as sweet as a raisin."He reached the bottom of the stairs. "Can I go back on the computer?"

"No, you have to go to bed soon. Come on, you can sit next to me." His mom said.

Max did so but the nature documentary really didn't hold his interest. His mind wandered back to the bathtub and the strange thing he had tried out. Every time it happened beforehand it had just been something you wish the way that had been more interesting. He had questions and mentally he could ask. There were four males in the house including himself. Tommy and Cosmo could be great listeners, but not turn to for advice. That left Fernando and Jackson. If he asks Fernando that would be weird since he wasn't supposed to be living here. So really is big brother was the only option. Well at least they shared a room so all Max had to do was ambush him before he went to bed. When the show ended he was all too happy to go to bed but stay operating for at least another hour before Jackson finally wandered in.

"Jackson!" Max said.

Jackson took a step backward. "You're still up. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Max pointed down at the bed he was sitting on. "I am in bed. Mom says I can stay up to read as long as I have all electronics off."

"Yeah, well read quietly am kinda tired," Jackson said climbing into his bed.

Max carefully put the book on his nightstand and slipped out of his bed to make his way over to his brother. " Jackson, I have a question."

Jackson didn't roll over. "Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"It could, but then I might chicken out. So no."

Jackson let out a sigh and rolled onto his back. "What is it?"

Max glanced over at the door and knelt down a little so he could speak in a whisper. "It's about boy stuff."

"What is it?" Jackson asked annoyed.

Max paused to wet his lips and just ask. "Does your penis ever get stiff?"

Jackson's eyes widened the bed quickly recovered and slowly sat up in bed making room for Max to sit on it. "Yeah, it's normal. Did that happen to you?"

"Why would I be asking if it didn't?" Max said before his shoulders slumped. "In the tub."

"It's just it happens sometimes, Max. Usually, if you ignore it goes away after a while. If you want you can try to pack it up on your waistband, so no one will notice if you are in public. It just gotta be a little careful about that." Jackson supplied.

Max had figured most of that out. Other than waistband idea, that hadn't occurred to him. "Yeah well, I was also kind of rubbing it? It felt good, but then it felt like I had to pee."

Jackson grimaced. "Oh. That..." Jackson trailed off before sending his own look at the door. "I'll be straight up with you, but you didn't hear this from me promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Yeah," Jackson said leaning a little closer to him. "If you're ever doing it again and you start to get that feeling just keep doing it. After a while, you get a really good feeling. Just don't get caught doing it."

"And I will not pee myself?"

"Would I lie to you, Max?"

"Yes, New Year's Eve."

"Okay, would I lie if there isn't a girl involved?" Jackson clarified.

"I guess not."

Jackson laid back down preparing to go to bed. "Good night and just remember if you caught, I didn't tell you any of this."

Max stood up. "Thanks, Jackson good nite."

Authors note: Just to be absolutely clear there will be more mature with Max and other male characters. Also, anyone who doesn't know Ark Survival Evolved is a real game where you can tame and ride dinosaurs. It will be a reoccurring thing.


	2. CH 2

"So I only have a velociraptor right now. I want to get a Pteranodon next, but I haven't got enough stuff for the  
saddle yet." Max said as he walked up the stairs to his house.

"Don't have enough chitin?" Taylor asked walking by his side.

"Yeah, I can't find enough bugs," Max said turning towards Taylor.

Taylor smirked. "You need to go after the arachnids. I'll show you how you can kill them without being knocked out."

The two boys went over to the computer and after logging on Max let Taylor take control of his character. The two of them spent those 10 minutes talking about the game. It was one of the side benefits Max had not given voice to when he had been trying to convince his mom to let him get it. Taylor along with a few other friends played the game and it always felt left out when the topic came up at lunch or recess.

When the doorbell rang, Max did not give it any thought until his aunt Stephanie announced. "Max, Rose is here."

Max pulled his eyes away from the computer screen. "What?"

As Rose walked through the door, she started to smile at seeing him. "Max, Are you ready for our play date?"

Max smiled but for very different reasons. He had completely forgotten about their play date. "Yeah, let me show you this game I just got. It has dinosaurs in it." He turned and saw Taylor sitting at the computer. "Rose, this is my friend Taylor. Taylor this is my friend Rose."

"Girlfriend," Rose corrected as she came over to look at the computer.

"Girlfriend?" Taylor asked.

"Max, you haven't told your friends about me?" Rose said giving him a little nudge as she walked by him.

Not having an answer Max just started telling her about the game. He took over from Taylor and showed her his base. As Max was doing so he realized he had enough stuff to make the saddle now and told her about flying. She thought that would be cool to see, so he started explaining how to tame, and that's when Taylor who had been silent spoke up and started giving him some advice about how to best incapacitate a Pteranodon. Since his base was by a small river, Max's character had to wander a bit further away showing off with his raptor to Rose. It took them about five minutes to find and down one.

"There's a website that lets you calculate how long it'll take to tame it. You have a tablet right?" Taylor said leaning against the wall.

"Oh, right," Max said remembering he had left it upstairs. "Can you just watch it for me?"

"How long is this going to take?" Rose asked.

"Probably between 15 and 20 minutes," Taylor answered. "You could mess with the settings a bit to speeded up. But if you rent a server you can have all different sort of things on it. That's what my dad's going to do. Max maybe when we rent one you can play with us."

Rose grimaced. "Can we do something else, Max?

"What, why?" Max asked.

"Because she's bored," Taylor said.

Rose shifted a little uncomfortably as Max looked at her. "I came over to play with you, not watch you play."

"You could always leave." Taylor offered.

"Hey, Max asked me last week if I could come over today," Rose said crossing her arms.

"And he asked me today." Taylor countered.

Max saw a fight coming and knew it was his fault. "Why don't we go play with Cosmos?" It was the first thing that came to his mind.

Rose smiled that the offer but Taylor just pushed off the wall. "I came over to help you play the game. I'm going home."He headed towards the front door without saying another word and Max couldn't think of anything to say until after the door was closed.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Rose spoke. "I'm sorry your friend got upset."

"It's okay," Max said sinking back in his chair. "Just let me get back to base, and then we can go play with Cosmos."

The play date with Rose was fun but when she went home Max kind of fell into a funk. He went upstairs to do his homework and when he was finished just climbed onto his bed and fiddled with one of his toys as he mulled over the day. He wasn't exactly sure why Taylor had become so upset. Max didn't like on his friend's fault. He wasn't sure if Taylor was really angry or just had been annoyed or what. He wouldn't be able to find out until tomorrow.

Although his bedroom door was open, there was a knock, and he looked up to see his mom come into the room. "Hey, am home. Why do you look so down in the dumps?"

Max sat up in bed and smiled. "Hi, mom. My friends got into a fight today. I think one of them is still pretty upset with me."

"Oh, do tell?" His mom said sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Max explained finishing up with. "Maybe it's nothing but Taylor usually doesn't leave like that."

His mom nodded. "Well, first are you really sure you're friends with Taylor?"DJ's ask her voice filled with hopefulness.

"Yes," Max said in a deadpan. He was getting the sense that his mom didn't like Taylor.

"All right, well I know you like that game, and I also know you like being friends with Rose. But just because you like something doesn't mean she's going to like it. That's the nice things about friends. They can always be a little different from each other."

"Kinda like how Aunt Stephanie is cooler than you?" Max asked innocently.

"Hey, I'm cool," DJ said straightening. "But, yes. Your aunt Stephanie will when I'm with her sometimes I do things I normally wouldn't. Not bad things," DJ clarified. "Just that's a bit outside my comfort zone. To circle back to my point, if Taylor likes this game then that something the two of you can do together. Rose may not like the game, but she may like doing other things with you."

Max nodded understanding something suddenly. "Yeah, I get it. With Taylor, I can talk about science, dinosaurs and all that other stuff. Rose has seen a lot of movies I liked like Titanic and is good at tying knots."

"Yes, and again don't tie two doors together. Just because you're friends with both doesn't necessarily mean they will be friends. That's okay."

The small smile that crossed Max's face faded a bit. "I'm still worried Taylor's upset with me."

His mom patted his leg before reaching into her pocket and taking out her cell phone. " Well you can spend the night thinking about it, or you can just ask him."

Max stared at her cell phone before taking it in his hand. "Thanks, I think I will."

DJ stood up. "Dinners in 20 minutes. Jackson is at a friend, so I'll just close your door to give you a little privacy. I'm sure it's not a big deal."

"Thanks, mom,"Max called already looking for his friend's number.

By the time the door to his bedroom was closing he was already dial. The phone had ringed three times before Taylor's dad picked up and Max asked to speak to his friend. After a few seconds of silence heard Taylor come on.

"Hi, Max."

"Hi, Taylor. Um... I just want to call to see if you were angry with me or something."

There was a long silence before Taylor answered. "No, I guess." A few heartbeats of silence before he continued. "My dad comes home early on Mondays and Thursdays. Usually, he does his work at home, but he said if I got home right after school he would take me to the child's Museum today."

"Oh, did you go?" Max felt a little twitch of guilt.

"No, he was working."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't know. I wanted to help you. It was my decision."

Max felt even guiltier now. Even to his ears, the words sounded awkward like maybe Taylor and his dad had a talked like his mom and he had. "Will he take you another time?"

"Yeah, Thursday if I come home right away. Maybe you could go with us?" Taylor added the last sentence quickly.

Max smiled. "I'll ask my mom."

"Great, but can you tell me tomorrow. Food is ready."

"Sure," Max said before they both exchange goodbyes and he hung up.

Max carefully placed his mom's cell phone on his nightstand before leaning back in resting his head back on his pillow. He had not known Taylor was giving something up to help him today. If Max had known, he wouldn't have asked. Still going to see the kid's Museum would be fun. He had been there a few times but once or 10 times was never enough.

Glancing at the clock, Max could see the call hadn't even taken five minutes. He wondered what he should do before remembering his mom said that Jackson was at a friends. So that meant he would be in his room alone at least until dinner. Remembering what Jackson had told him this looked like a perfect opportunity to do a little experiment.

Carefully reaching down to his pants and pulled them down just a little along with his underwear. He pulled his shirt up a bit and scooted back a bit on the bed to get a better view. His private area had been ignored since a little after lunch when he had to use the bathroom. Now his hand reached down it wasn't too pee. Unlike all the other times when he had become hard by accident this time he was able to do it deliberately. His thing now hard and stuck out a few inches. He looked down at it noticing for the first time the difference between the color of his hand and how pale he was where he was usually covered.

Flattening his hand against himself like last night, Max slowly started to move his hand up and down. It was a nice feeling, but a little different. His hand was dry and that seemed to make it feel different. It didn't appear to take as long to start to feel the sensation like he had to pee, but this time he just kept doing it trusting in Jackson's words. Max felt like he had to move his hand faster and he could feel the palm of his hand pressing against the hard shaft squeezing it between his hand and stomach. He could feel his fingertips pushing against the softer sacked beneath the hard thing and felt he had to be a little more careful.

As the feeling built up Max could hear himself breathing a little more heavily. He kept going, the sensation seemingly building up until it happened. Max couldn't catch it all at once, couldn't understand every feeling. It felt like an explosion that made him go down there, but he also says that his toes curled up and strange small he had to catch his breath as the feeling slowly washed over him. A warmth spread through his body and he laid back down his face feeling a little warmer.

Jackson had been spot on describing it as a good feeling. He could have called it a great feeling or a magnificent feeling and Max wouldn't say his brother was overselling it. It took him what felt like several minutes to recover before Max remembered his pants were still down and he covered himself up again. Looking at his mom's phone, Max saw he only had five more minutes before dinner. He waited for another two to make sure there wouldn't be any other effects before making his way downstairs.

Authors note: I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested message me


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, Cast...or...oides," Max pronounced the word carefully consider the creature he was looking at through the spyglass. "I'm going to say it's real but they made it bigger."

Taylor typed it in and after a moment laughed. "I think they made it smaller. It was 8 feet long."

Max looked away from the screen over at the tablet Taylor was showing him. It was showing the skeleton of a giant beaver, and under it said 8 feet long. "Wow, they must've built really big dams."

"Yeah, okay find something else," Taylor said just as there was a soft hum from his phone. "That's my signal to go," Taylor said putting the tablet down. "See you at school."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Max said not bothering to walk him to the door. Flying back to base, he closed the game down for now. The two had not accomplished too much. Once Max had a spyglass, the two of them had taken turns flying around and guessing which animals were realistic and which had been exaggerated. It had been fun.

Max made his way upstairs to his bedroom where he could hear voices. The moment he walked into the room Jackson and his friend Popko fell silent. Max gave them a weird look as he made his way over to his desk. "Don't mind little old me."

Popko smiled at him. "Hey, little man could you give me and your brother a little privacy?"

His voice is so thick with a patronizing tone that Max just had to roll his eyes. "You forgot my name again didn't you?"

Jackson chuckled at his comment. "Max, can you give us some privacy. We're talking about some boy stuff."

"I'm a boy," Max answered.

"Big boy stuff," Popko said.

Max opened his mouth but gave in. "Fine, you can have the room. Maybe my other brother wants me around."

"Thank you, Max." Jackson said smiling at his brother as he left the room.

Max headed back downstairs and into the kitchen. Aunt Stephanie was making a sandwich while Ramona and Lola sat at the table doing homework. Tommy was penned up in his little prison. He walked over to his little brother who was still trying to learn how to color. "Hey, Tommy are you still drying blob?"

His brother looked up at him made some towns before raising a hand and then going back to work.

"Seems neither of my brothers want me around." Max said as he reached down to rub his brother's head.  
"Why the long face?" Aunt Stephanie asked.

"Jackson don't want me in the room because they're discussing bigger boy stuff." He said rolling his eyes and walking towards the counter.

"Well, try not to take it too personally. I always thought I was close to your mother, but there were times she didn't want me around. Same with my other sister." She finished making her sandwich and seemed to look into the distance. "Of course, when you get older sometimes you want your siblings around and they're too busy."

Max was just about to say something when he suddenly felt himself lifted off of his feet. He looked to one side to see Ramona there and on the other was Lola.

"We just need to borrow Max for a moment." Ramona said.

"What about your sandwiches?" Aunt Stephanie said just as the three of them walked through the door, Max's feet a few inches off the ground.

The second Max's feet hit the ground he took off and turned to face them. "I assume you wanted to say something to me privately?"

"Sorry Max." Ramona said leaning down. "We just want to know, what you heard."

Max crossed his arms and gave it some thought. "I'm not even sure what you're talking about."

Lola answered this time. "We just want to know if you heard what your brother was talking about. There's a party this weekend and we want to know if they're thinking of asking us to go or not. Did you hear anything?"

"I didn't hear anything. I walked in and was thrown out." Max answered. "Why don't you just go ask them?"

This time the girls looked at each other. "Well, if we ask them and they think we might want to go and then they might ask us even if they weren't going to ask as originally. But we are not even sure if we want to go so we might have to say no even though they think we want to go and that would just be confusing." Ramona explained. "So we want to know if they're planning on asking us."

"Exactly, it's simple." Lola finished.

"As long division." Max replied.

Ramona smile down at him. "Max, could you just do us a favor? Ask your brother if he wants to do something with you Saturday night. If he agrees, well now he's there not planning on asking us but if he says no then they're probably going to ask us."

"Couldn't one go and not the other?" Max ask. The girls just looked at him and he surrendered. "Fine, I'll ask tonight."  
"Thanks Max, you're the best. I wish I had a little brother like you." Lola said.

As the two girls walked away, Max shook his head and muttered. "Things are so much easier with Rose. It's like they want to make this dating thing hard."

Later that night secret agent Max set out on his mission. Coming in from the bathroom he closed the door behind him and saw Jackson on his bed with his phone out. "Hey, Jackson."

"Hey, Max." Jackson said just glancing away from the phone.

Making his way over to his brothers but he's there until he was noticed. "Do you have plans for Saturday night? I thought maybe we could do something."

"Like what?" Jackson ask.

Max shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe watch a movie or something."

Jackson stared at him for a long moment and secret agents Max's career was over before it had began. "Who put you up to this?"

"I can't say. It was sort of a group effort."

"Well, tell those two girls we haven't decided yet."

Max nodded his head and sat down on the bed. "What is such a big deal about this party? I mean the only time I don't want to go to a party was for Alex's Birthday. He always picks his nose. We're not in the first grade!" Max said with a stutter.

"It's a little more complicated." Jackson said.

"Why?" Max demanded. "Since when does Ramona not want to dance?"

"It's not a dance party, Max."

"Then tell me what it is?"

"It's a big boy party, I think. Besides I don't want you telling Mom."

"I'm not a little kid." Max said jumping to his feet. He grabs his crotch and rubbed it. "I know about that."

Jackson laughed out loud as Max pursed his lips. Before he could say anything though the door to the bedroom opened. "Boys, I want you in bed soon." Their mom said poking her head in.

"Sure Mom, Max just said something funny." Jackson said.

"Alright all, but I'm coming up in an hour and I want to see two sleeping boys. Goodnight."

They both said good night but the moment the door closed, Max turned to Jackson. "Why did you laugh at me?"

"Just what you did. Is that how you rub it?"

"Yeah, how do you?" Max demand crossing his arms.

Jackson considered for a moment before raising two fingers and placing his hand around them started to move them up and down rapidly. "Like that?"

"How's that work?"

"I don't know, it just does."

"Can I see?" Max asked.

"No."

"Find, do you want me to tell Mom about the party the one that everyone seems to be making such a big deal about?" Max said a little irritated about the laugh.

Jackson give him a long pause before shrinking. "It wouldn't be the first time. You really are a lot easier to deal with when you thought you had a chip in your brain."

Max just grinned caring more about the wind than anything else. It took him a second to realize why Jackson was getting out of the bed. He waited until Jackson positioned himself on the floor sitting on his knees before following suit sitting right across from him.

Jackson tied his pajama bottoms and pull them down rocking back on his ankles and Pulling his pajama bottoms full of his knee. Max's pajamas were the last one to go as he stood up to pull them down. Max hadn't seen his brother nude in a while. The last time he did was a few weeks ago during an emergency bathroom problem. His brother had been showering and all the other bathrooms had been full. He had only caught a glimpse of him down there then but they do look like it changed a bit. A patch of hair a little more neat than last time off because it wasn't wet.

Max said nothing as he watched his brother move his thing back and forth until it was hard. As he watch, he grabbed a hold of his own but didn't do too much stimulation. Compared to the last time, he had become hard a lot faster this time. Jackson explained how he should wrap his fingers around it and so on. It was really hard to concentrate on. It was almost good to just a copy the actions.

It definitely felt different, Max would agree to that. He wasn't sure if it was better. He kind of like to play with his sack but this also felt a little more different. Max couldn't really explain it, not even in his head. His whole brain felt a little sluggish. Still continuing, a feeling started to come as he stopped thinking all together. The feeling washed over like it had before and he felt his face flush.

Jackson kept going faster and faster. Max watched, fascinated until his brother climax and started shooting out some white liquid. His brother quickly move to grab a tissue. Max's brain begin to catch up with the events then. The white stuff must be S***. His mom was a veterinarian and he know about that. He had heard the word a few times when he had been at the office and probably on TV too. You took it from boy dogs and put it in girl dogs to make more dogs. Humans were mammals like dogs but he'd never connected it with that feeling.

Having recovered, he stood up hold up his own pants and smiled over at Jackson. "Alright I guess that way is nice."

"Is it better?" Jackson ask dropping the tissue into the wastebasket.

"Different." Max allow shaking himself out of his trance. "Can you please tell me what's the big deal with the party is?"

"Are you going to hold it over my head?" Jackson ask getting under the covers.

Max felt his face flush but this time for a different reason. "I won't tell."

"It's a make-out party." Jackson said rolling over.

Max had seen enough TV to understand that was a big deal.

Author's note: Yeah I know Jackson's encounter with Max is similar to the one in my other story but that's the last time that will happen.


	4. Chapter 4

"A little to the right, a little more and there you go." Max said, jumping into the air when the last piece fell into place. As he turned to see Taylor's reaction he heard a smattering of applause. Max had been so concentrated on giving instructions to that neither them hadn't noticed a little crowd gather around them. A little embarrassed, he quickly moved to Taylor side just as his friend's father step forward.

"Good job son, it looks just like the diagram." Taylor's dad said placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

Max looked away back at the machine. They were at the Children's Museum, so the whole of the machine was see-through, you could see all the gears working inside. That wasn't what the machine was for though. There was a bunch of blocks that you were supposed to move into positions so you could make designs with a claw arm. There was a series of suggested designs ranging in difficulty to build. The two of them had just completed the castle, which was the most difficult and something Max always had failed at before. Without saying a word, he reached out and pressed the reset button which caused the platform the castle rested on to shake flying apart.

"Hey, my dad didn't take a picture yet." Taylor said.

Max shrugged his apology. He had been looking forward to going to the children's museum with his friend, but it was different than the last time he was here. Max's family had gone here a lot usually 3 or 4 times a year. He had been here even since his father died, but seeing the constant praise Taylor's dad heaped on him, well it was getting to him.

"I want to go through the human body," Max announced. Not waiting for a response, he made his way over to the largest exhibit. He felt a little satisfied when he heard Taylor shout to wait up.

The human body exhibit was essentially a large maze meant to show the circular system. It was too big for adults. He was already making his way to the heart where everything branched off from.

"Max, wait." Taylor said grabbing ahold of his hand. "We have to stick together."

Max gave Taylor a look. "Yeah sure."

"Are you angry?"

"No." Max answered.

"You seem like it." Taylor counter. When Max didn't say anything he added, "Dad says we need to go when we finish this up."

Max just shrugged his shoulders and started walking. Taylor followed after him not saying anything until they got to the heart. "I say we hit the kidneys first."

"Whatever, you're the boss." Max said.

"Okay, so you're just gonna say you're not angry at me and just be angry," Taylor said crossing his arms. "I thought we were having a good time."

Max looked at his friend and felt a little guilty. It wasn't really his fault. He wasn't even sure why he was getting annoyed by it. "Your dad's amazed by everything you do. I helped you with that castle."

Taylor still there for a moment under the red filtered light. "Well, yeah you did. Is that what you're angry about?"

Max just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. "

Taylor stared at him a bit longer. "Are you missing your dad?"

The question surprised Max if only because it fit. "I think, maybe."

"I'm sorry. You can pick where we go."

Hearing some more kids coming towards then, he headed towards the first exit which went to the kidneys. Taylor followed behind him. Now and then they were little things you could read on the wall, but Max didn't bother reading any of them. It's not like this was the first time he was here.

"I don't remember my mom." Taylor whispered.

Max glanced over his shoulder. He knows Taylor didn't have a mother. "You don't remember anything?"

"No, I was a baby when she died. I've seen pictures but that's it. It's just always been the two of us."

"Does he date?"

"On and off. I think he had someone for a while. I never met her, they were going for a while, though. Not anymore, though."

Max Stayed silent until they reach the kidneys and they both stopped to look at the large foam things That were supposed to represent the kidneys. "My mom's dating someone, he is nice."

"That's good."

For a while, they stared at the kidney plaque, but Max wasn't reading it. Max had never actually realized how much alike he was to Taylor. They were both good at school and had a love of dinosaurs that went a bit beyond any of their friends. They both only had one parent, but at least Max had his brothers. Jackson was the best, and even though Tommy's greatest joy in life was pooping, he still loved his little brother. Then there was everyone else, his aunt Stephanie and Kimmy, Ramona and even the one who wasn't supposed to be living there. He remembered his boring summer where all of his families seem to be away. Was that what it was it like for Taylor, only all the time?

"Taylor," Max grabbed a hold of his friend's hand. "I want to show you something. My brother showed me and I guarantee it is not something you know."

"What?"

"Just follow my lead. It's awesome." Max said pulling on Tyler's hand. Tyler decided not to complain at least after his first few questions went on answered. As they left the maze that was the human body, Max dropped his friend's hand. Tyler's father was sitting on a bench but before he could say anything Max announced. "We need the bathroom."

Tyler's father look confused as the two boys race passed him.

The museum had a few bathrooms spread out throughout the facility. Max made a beeline for the closest. The door was closed, but the green tab said it was unoccupied. Opening the door, Max stepped inside while Taylor was trailing behind a little reluctantly. The bathroom was fairly simple, a toilet, changing station and sink but it was more than big enough for two small boys. Max closed the door and locked it before turning to Taylor who had almost the same exact expression as his father had had when they blew by him.

Max's initial idea that this was a good idea was starting to recede a bit as butterfly started flying around in his stomach. He persevered well. "Does your thing ever get hard?"

Taylor eyes wide at the question and for once the one that always seems confident look down. "No."

"Well, mine used too. I always thought it was just annoying, but my brother showed me something that you can do with it, and it's really fun. Want me to show you?"

Taylor was giving him a look, head slightly cocked, eyes narrowed. Max saw the situation from his friend's eyes, suddenly dragged into a bathroom and asked about his penis. He felt his face start to warm.

"Are you serious?" Taylor ventured.

"Yeah, but never mind. It sounded like a good idea, but I guess it's not."

"No," Taylor said. Max nodded and was about to step around Taylor to open the door when his friend stop him. "No, show me."

It took Max a second to realized Taylor was asking him to show him and for some reason, it sent a little twinge of excitement through him. "Okay."

They both moved a little further away from the door instinctively wanting to put a little distance between them in the crowd outside. Max had to glance at the lock on the door, just to make sure it was secured. Then they stood there for a moment neither of them moving before Max decided to make the first move. Unbuttoning his pants, he pulled them down and spread his knees a bit so his pants wouldn't fall all the way down. Taylor followed likewise. Then they both laughed nervously as they realized they were wearing almost identical Iron Man underwear.

Max tucked his fingers under his underwear waistband and pulled it down, revealing himself. Taylor seemed to hesitate, but his eyes were fixed on Max who must have liked the attention because he was feeling himself become hard without having to touch it. Max noticed that Taylor was growing likewise with the little cloth poking out a little. Max was about to say something Tyler seemed to remember and pulled his underwear down.

Max was a little confused by the sight. Taylor looked different. His thing was a little smaller, but Max was taller than him anyway, so that seems right. However, there was just more of it. Where his tip was exposed Taylor seemed a bit more covered. Max stared at it, like Taylor stared at his. In fact, he had trouble taking his eyes off of it even as his started to become harder.

"Now what?" Taylor said in a voice so quiet, Max could barely hear him.

"Oh, you do this," Max said, showing what to do with his hand. Taylor watched for a moment and then followed the example. Together their two hands moved up and down wordlessly, going slow at first and gradually increasing the speed. Max watch fascinated as Taylor skin would go up and over his tip and then recede again when he pulled his hand back down. It made him feel something, something different than before. He felt the sensation start to build when Taylor suddenly let out a little grunt and feeling a little shocked.

Max knew what happened and almost immediately, the sensation washed over him and for a brief second the two boys shared a moment of a twin orgasm, even if it was only by proximity. It took them both a second or two to recover and then started to pull their pants up.

As Max finish pulling his pants up he asked. "Did you like it?"

Taylor grand. "It was awesome."

Taylor went to the sink to wash his hands and without thinking, Max followed suit. As soon as they left the bathroom they almost ran right into Taylor's dad.

"Boys, is everything alright? You ran out of there."

Max knew his face felt a little warm when he stepped out of the bathroom, but that blush was coming back now, and he realized he had no idea how to explain his actions. Taylor saved him.

"Dad, there was something in there that was sticky and I don't think it was part of the exhibit."

"Oh," Taylor's dad said, "Maybe I should tell someone."

"Yeah, I think we got most of it with our hands." Taylor tried to explain, but his father was already waving down one of the employees.

After that, they had to go, and Taylor and Max sat in the back of the car talking about the museum all the way to Max's house. Just as Tyler's dad was parking the car, Max remembered something.

"My mom wanted to talk to you about that server. She had a few questions I couldn't answer, can you call her sometime about it."

"Um, sure. I'll call her later tonight."

Max said his goodbyes and Taylor's dad waited until he was in the house to start to pull away. As soon as Max closed the front door, his mom, Aunt Stephanie, and Kimmy all came out of the kitchen covered in paint. Max vaguely remembered that they were going to try to paint a piece of furniture. Given the fact that they were all talking or shouting at each other he guessed it hadn't gone well. "I don't want to know," Max said shaking his head and heading upstairs.

As Max walked into his room, he found another surprising sight. Jackson was laying on the floor his arm covering his eyes. "What's your problem?"

"I ask Lola to that party...She said yes." Jackson moaned.

"Um...isn't that a good thing?" Max question.

"No," Jackson whined.

Max let out a small sight. You thought he would be able to avoid this after his disappointing report to the girls. "Alright," Max went and closed the bedroom door. Why is that a problem?"


	5. Chapter 5

Max sat on his bed, legs crossed, doodling in a sketch pad. He had listened to his brother who was still laying on the floor. "I see, I see," Max said after his brother had stopped talking. "So basically you didn't want to ask her, but because Popko asks Ramona, you felt obligated."

"Basically," Jackson said taking his arm off of his eyes and looking up at his brother. "Are you taking notes on what I'm saying?"

"What? No, it's a flipbook see?" Max said flipping the notebook around and showed a crude drawing of a chicken hatching. "It just sounds like you caved into peer pressure to me. Didn't you paid any attention to those assemblies when you were my age?"

Jackson rose from the floor and brush himself off. "Thanks, you are no help."

Max jumped off the bed and ran in front of his brother to stop him from leaving. "I'm sorry. I just don't really understand. I mean it's just a party. I've been to dozens."

Jackson let out a little breath. "It's not just a party. It's a makeout party."

"Yeah, but is that all you're going to do there?" Max asked, spreading his arms. "I mean like, is that it?"

Jackson opens his mouth and then shut it. "I don't know. It's not like they cover this stuff in class. You know, something useful for a change."

Max thought for a second and then perked up. "Have you tried looking it up?"

"I'm pretty sure it's more complicated than just looking something up."

"It's a start," Max said jumping back on his bed and grabbing his tablet from where it was charging. Opening up Google, he typed in how do you make out, and sure enough, there were several responses. The first one was a Wiki. "See, 15 easy step."

Jackson took the tablet from Max's hand and started reading. "Yeah, 15 easy steps."

"Sarcasm?"Max ask.

"Do I need to hold up a sign? I have a hard enough trouble with PEMDAS."

"I don't know what that is, but practice makes perfect," Max said, proud of himself.

"I'm pretty sure my girlfriend would object to me practicing on another girl."

Max thought for a second and moved over to sit next to his brother. "How about your brother?"

Jackson let out a laugh. "You want me to practice making out, with you?"

"Well, it's me or nothing. I'm just trying to be nice."

Max had only been half serious; he was more curious than anything else. Seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere, though, he was about to hop off the bed when his brother placed a hand on his forearm. "Read this and tell me if you still want too."

Max took the tablet back in his hand and read through the 15 Steps and questions. It was kind of like long division. Just one step after another and eventually you reach your goal. Of course, the final step was leaving them wanting more, which was something he was pretty sure his uncle Joey had said about performing. Still, it seemed nice, and Max did want to help his brother.

"Step one, make eye contact," Max said putting the tablet down.

For what seems like a long moment, the brothers just stared at each other. Max was easily a head shorter than his older brother, and under different circumstances, it might have been intimidating staring up at someone who was so close. Still, this was his brother, and Max felt comfortable being this close. Jackson was a pretty good big brother. Some of his friends who had brothers or sisters always said how bad they were teasing them and everything but Jackson didn't do that. He wasn't perfect in Max's eyes, but he did love him.

If asked, neither of the brothers would be quite sure who started to move closer to the other first. It was a slow process, but soon their lips were touching. Max slowly opened his mouth and as soon as they touch Jackson's, he felt his brother's tongue come out and touched the tip of his. That felt a bit weird, but when Jackson's tongue start to enter Max's mouth that felt weird, and Max pulled back.

"That's not comfortable. Your tongue is too big."

"Sorry. Do you want to stop?" Jackson said breathlessly.

"No, just keep your tongue in your mouth, and I'll put mine there," Max said, not thinking as his one arm reach up to place his hand on the back of Jackson's neck. He felt Jackson's hand go to his side while their free hands touched and their fingers intertwined. Again, Max remembered of the size difference between the two of them, but there was no fear with that reminder.

After a bit longer, Max remembered another step and broke the kiss, slowly turning his head and allowed his brother to kiss his cheek. Max felt the giggle come out and so he pulled away letting his brother follow him down. Max hadn't realized that he was laying down on the bed until his brother was almost on top of him. At some point, Max wasn't sure when he realized he had become hard. Max squirmed a little away, so Jackson was more at his side, and that was when he felt his brother's erection pressing against his side. Giving his brother a few more kisses, really just little packs before turning his head away. Jackson seemed to get the idea that he wanted a break and for a time all that could be heard in the room was deep breathing.

"I'm glad I read that article." Jackson said, sitting a bit further up on the bed." I think I wanted a break, but I would have been afraid if it wasn't for that article."

Max chuckled. "I think it said to keep talk romantic."

"Yeah, but this is just practice, and I have nothing romantic to say to you."

Max gave his brother a playful jab in the ribs. "I don't think most little brothers would do this for their big brother."

"Most little brothers aren't as great as you are," Jackson said.

Max smile and moved his head closer to Jackson. "I don't think most brothers are as awesome as you." He went in for a kiss, aiming for his brother's chin. They went back to kissing, Their lips pressing against each other, sometimes placing a kiss on the other cheek or neck. Somehow Max got on top of his brother, his hard thing pressing into Jackson's stomach. They tried a few more things. Jackson gave Max a particular wet kiss and then blew on it which Max like. Then Jackson gave Max a little nibble which he didn't like. Max's little revenge nibble met with a better reaction from Jackson, but Max didn't like doing it, even with gentle encouragement from his partner. One thing the brothers could agree on was they both liked having a finger trace the outside of their hair. That feeling gave Max a shudder while Jackson just let out a sharp breath and smiled.

Their make-out session didn't stop as much as it's just slow down until they weren't doing it anymore. They were both on their back, Max's legs intertwined with Jackson's and their sides touching. Jackson's arm was still around Max, and it felt like a hug to him.

"That was fun." Max finally ventured.

"A little weird at first but I like it. I'm kind of looking forward to that party now." Jackson said pulling Max a little closer to him.

"That thing didn't say anything about getting hard, though,"Max complain. "You think we did something wrong?"

"No Max, that's just something that happens to boys," Jackson said chuckling. "If it had mentioned them, Mom's software stuff would have probably would have blocked it."

Max had a run-in to his mom's parenting software from time to time, usually while trying to go on something like a free game website, but now you're wondering what you might be missing. Making out have been fun, just like everything else Jackson had told him about. It seems stupid to keep it a secret. Somehow he felt a little guilty just doing stuff you knew he wasn't supposed to be doing, but that also kind of made it more exciting too. It was confusing when he tried to think about it too much.

"How was the museum?"Jackson asked.

"It was okay." Max didn't want to talk about missing their dad right now. Right now he was just happy and content to just laying here with his brother.

"There was this one thing. I showed Taylor how to get hard and what to do about it." Max could feel himself grinning as he told his little secret.

"What? Where?"

There was something in Jackson's voice that made Max hesitate. For some reason, he thought he'd done something wrong.

"We went into one of the bathrooms I locked the door and showed him."Max waited a second then added, "Did I do something wrong?"

Jackson was silent for what felt like minutes before he answered. "No, just be careful when you do stuff like that. When I was around your age, I did a few things with my friends, but you just have to keep it a secret. Kind of like how neither of us are going to tell Mom I'm going to a makeout party."

Max nodded. He has guessed that stuff was private but not in a bad way. He was more interested in something else his brother had mentioned. "What did you do with your friends at my age?"

"Nothing much. Mostly I'll show you mine if you show me yours."Jackson hesitated and then add in an embarrassed tone, "At one of my friend's place we had this point. We sword fight a few times."

"Sword fight?" Max somehow imagined it didn't involve sticks.

Jackson freed his arm from being around Max and holding up two fingers on opposite hands bang them together like little swords. "I can't believe we used to do that. " Jackson let out a laugh. "I can't believe I just told you we used to do that."

Max joined in with the laughter, and that seem to break the spell the two of them were under. Jackson remembered he hadn't checked his phone in forever and Max remembered he had a little homework. He did most of it quickly, but he came to question he wasn't sure he could answer fully. It asked if they could list any countries where they had relatives. Max remembered he had some relatives and Greece but wasn't sure if there was any anywhere else. He thought about just leaving the question answered as Greece, but his conscience was getting the better of him.

Heading downstairs, he consciously approached the kitchen, wanted to make sure that his mother and Aunt had stopped arguing about whatever before venturing inside. His mom was preparing dinner while the others were helping. He waited a second before speaking up. "I have a quick homework question."

"What is it?" His mom asked still cutting up vegetables.

"The question is if we had any relatives living outside of the United States. I said Greece, but I wasn't sure if I should add any other countries."

"Well, if you were talking about where you might have picked up a potential uncle I might have to get a map out," Stephanie said which cause everyone else to laugh except for Max, who just stood there impatiently.

"The only place I can say for certain would be the United Kingdom and Ireland. That's on your father's side." DJ said Giving her sister a look. "Unless it's your uncle or your grandfather it's hard to stay in contact with the rest of the family. Reminds me I really should try to call Michelle, I haven't heard from her in ages."

Max put the piece of paper on the refrigerator so he could write the two additional answers. "We should visit them sometime."

"That would be a very expensive episode in our lives, Max. Now before you run off, I have a question for you. I talk to Tyler's dad about the game thing, the one with the dinosaurs. I'm okay with you playing it with Taylor and his dad. He says you'll be able to play with Taylor tomorrow." She raised her hand just as Max was about to shout with joy. "Now, I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover tomorrow with Taylor. That way he can help you with anything if you're having trouble at first. Jackson will be out tomorrow at that party so I figured that would be fun for you to have a friend over."

"Yes! Yes, mom, that would be great!" Max said hopping up and down. Life could be so awesome.

Author's note:I'm always curious to know what my readers thank . Feel for you to leave a review, private message me through the website or e-mail which can be found on my profile. I'm trying to slip humor in and would really like to know if I'm succeeding.


	6. Chapter 6

"This almost feels like cheating," Max said as his character chop down another tree. "Like one tree is worth like five on the normal setting."

"Yeah, but we can always turn it down later. Unless you want me to do it now?" Taylor answered, sitting next to Max on his own laptop.

"Maybe," Max replied, not sure if that would be fair or not. He wanted to attack other people's bases, but he didn't want to be unfair about it.

Just then the doorbell rang, and before Max could even get up from his chair, the door to the kitchen burst open and Jackson ran towards the front door. Jackson opened the door as Max watched him lean against it and tried to sound casual even as he was trying to catch his breath. Ramona walked into the room then, much more slowly than Jackson. Max watched as the respective girlfriends and boyfriends all greeted each other.

Max could feel himself starting to smile. He was in on their little secret, and only Jackson knew that he know. He wondered what the party was going to be like though. Jackson had not given him an answer and Max was beginning to suspect that maybe even Jackson didn't know what to expect. Well, at least Jackson knew what to expect when it came to making out thanks to him. Maybe they could do it again sometime, Max thought.

His eyes wandered over to Ramona and Lola. It was weird thinking that they were going to be doing that stuff. He couldn't make the connection. Then he looked over at Popko. Maybe because he had practice with Jax and it was easier to picture him making out. Not that Max would want to practice with him. Over the last year, Popko had become rather mean to him, at least a little more irritated by him. He briefly wondered if Popko had been one of the boys Jackson had done sword fighting with.

"Max! You're going to die!"

Turning back to the screen, Max saw that his health was almost gone thanks to a Raptor trying to eat him. He started to fight back, but he was too late though, and his character died. Taylor let out a sigh as Max smiled embarrassedly. "I wasn't too far from the base."

"Yeah, wait a minute, I'll come with you. In case you get distracted again."

As Max's character respawned back at base, his brother and everyone else was getting ready to leave. He spared one last look over at them and felt a little jealous. He kind of wished he was going with them even if he would have been the odd man out. He smiled briefly picturing Jackson and himself showing the others how to do it. That thought unexpectedly made him start to become hard, and he pushed it away not wanting that at the moment.

Between the two of them, it was easy to kill the Raptor, and the two of them started collecting wood together. It was the boring part of the game, but the two of them talked about base design as they work. Between the game and the conversation suddenly his Mom spoke up behind them, startling him. "What?"

"Dinner is almost ready, and I want you to take a break from that game, you have been at it for nearly three hours."

Max was about to open his mouth to say they hadn't been, but then remembered his brother said they were going to be meeting up around 6 and they had just left.

"It's only been two and a half," Taylor said.

"Close enough and again your food is ready. So hurry up before it gets cold."

"Okay, Mom. Just let us get to a safe spot. We're right near our base."

That seemed acceptable to her because she said alright and walked away. Once they were dpme, they both logged off and went into the kitchen. They talked about the game for a bit, but Max noticed that Taylor was moving his food around, but not eating it. "Do you not like it?"

"It's fine; my dad's just a better cook."

"I'll try harder to meet your standards next time," DJ said from where she was still cleaning up the kitchen.

"Well, it's alright I'll eat it," Taylor said. "It's just not as good."

Max glanced over at his mom and then back at his friend. "Don't be rude, Taylor. My mom's a good cook."

"Alright. It's just not what I'm used to I guess. I normally don't eat over at friend's houses."

"I wonder why," DJ muttered in a low enough tongue that Max could barely hear it. He decided to change the subject. "How many sleepovers have you been too?"

"This is my second. The first was Michael, you know, for his birthday."

Max remember that birthday party, although he had not been included in the sleepover part. "Yeah, how was that?"

"It was fun. I asked my dad if I could have one when it was my birthday, but he said he didn't feel comfortable with it. He prefers I only have one friend over at a time."

"Oh, sorry," Max said. His mom never put limitations on his friends like that.

Taylor shrugged his shoulders obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Your birthday's coming up Max. Would you like to have a slumber party?" His mom asks rejoining the conversation.

"That would be awesome," Max said turning in his chair and shooting his mom a grin.

"Speaking of awesome things," DJ said in her mom voice, "Between your brother preparing for his date and you play that game, Cosmos hasn't had much attention today. I'm sure he would love if the two of you played with him."  
Max couldn't disagree with his mother. After dinner, just the sound of going through Cosmos's toy box was enough to bring Max's furry friend running. They toss the ball back and forth, Cosmos running between the two of them and when that became boring, they switch to another game. Max showed Taylor how to throw the ball, so it would roll around the ground bouncing off things so. Cosmos could chase after it. They took turns rolling the ball.

"What is it like having a big brother?" Taylor asked.

Max thought for a moment. "It's mostly good. he is kind of like a friend who lives with you."

"That sounds nice."

"Jackson is a pretty good brother though."

"How so?"

"Well he doesn't really pick on me, and you know usually makes time for me. He's been a little more distant now, but he's always there when I need him." If not always when I want him, Max added to himself.

"So do you like, do stuff together?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, we do."

"Do you talk to him about stuff?"

Something in Taylor tone made Max hesitant from answering. "Like what?"

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know."

They were silent for two throws before Max ventured a question. "If you're asking... If you're asking do I ask him things I wouldn't ask my mom then yeah."

"I was."

"If you want, you could tell me the question, and then I would ask him and then tell you his answer."

"Thanks," Tyler answered his voice low. "You're a good friend."

"So are you, even if you're rude sometimes," Max answered.

"No, I'm not!"

"You were rude to my mom. You said her cooking wasn't good."

"I just said my dad was better." Tyler countered.

"Same, was rude the way you said it."

Max was ready for an argument, but as the silent second stretched on Taylor just nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be."

"You should tell her that."

"I will."

Max smiled at his little victory. He was glad Taylor was his friend, but that didn't mean they didn't have a friendly rivalry and this was one argument he knew he had one.

"You know there's another good thing about having a big brother. He can tell you about things you didn't know about."

"Like that thing in the bathroom?" Taylor said cautiously looking behind himself.

"Yeah, but he told me about something else last night, a game he and his friends used to play called sword fighting, you want to try?"

Tyler's smile was his answer.

After about 30 more throws Cosmos stop chasing the ball and just wanted his belly rubbed. The two boys gave him a good 5 minute of solid petting. Only then did they go inside and head up to the bedroom. Max closed the door behind them and started to explain. "Okay, my brother told me that he and his friends would get their things hard and rub them together."

Taylor didn't have a particularly convinced look on his face. "Wouldn't that hurt? I mean I've accidentally hit myself down there."

"Yeah, me too, but we're not smacking them together just rubbing them. Do you want to give it a try?" Max ask.

"Alright," Tyler said looking around. "Where should we do this?"

They moved over to Max's bed, and before getting on it, both undid their pants and pulled them down a bit. Climbing onto the bed, they both  
sat on their knees about an arm's length away from each other. Max start rooting around trying to get himself hard. Taylor soon followed, and like last time they had done it together, it seemed to happen fast. Max sat up on his knees and lowered his underwear down revealing his private area. Taylor followed his example, and slowly they move closer together. Their hands holding onto the base of their little rods.

Max's stomach was doing flip flops with excitement, and when they touch, it felt like an electric shock had gone through his body. Both boys  
pulled back briefly, giggling to themselves. They moved back in closer and this time when they touch they both seemed more prepared. They stayed in contact for a moment, their glands in contact with each other. Tyler was the first move sliding the tip of his e*** over Max's. Max followed his example moving the other way, slowly they started to move back and forth.

As they gain confidence, they became more involved. Max figured out that his tip was more sensitive than the part below it, so he tried to use that to his advantage rubbing it against Tyler's tip. The other white was smaller but countered his strategy by pulling his thing up swords which would cause Max's tip to rub against his body. The game was done mostly in silence with a little giggle here and there. As Max started to feel the feeling build up, he tried to use his height to his advantage, raising himself up on his knees. Taylor moved his hips forward his e*** sliding between Max's legs and right along his soft sack. The new feeling pushes Max over the edge, he fell backward on the bed grabbing hold of himself. The feeling washed over Max like a warm wave extending from the tips of his toes to the top of his head.

"I guess I won," Tyler said looking down at him.

Max smile from ear-to-ear. "I don't mind losing with this."

Taylor looked down at himself still hard and then without warning he leaped on top of Max. Max felt his friends thing pressing against his leg. As Taylor's hips move back and forth on him Max let out a laugh and tried to fend his friend off. They wrestled back and forth for a bit, but he was at a disadvantage already on his back and even as he felt himself start to get hard Taylor went stiff, and Max knew what he was feeling. Holding on to his friend's arms, Max waited until the blank look passed over Taylor's face. When his friend's eyes refocused on him, they both smiled at each other.

"I like this game, "Taylor said.

"I'm almost ready for round two," Max said glancing down between them. He was already getting hard again, or at least he felt like he was, but there was something about Taylor's private, his eye kept going back to them. "What do you think, two out of three?"

Taylor laughed, and for a moment the two just stared at each other. The euphoria of their climax slowly melted away, but neither of them moved. Max laid they're starting up at his friend his pants around his knees and for a second he thought Taylor was coming closer to him.

The knock at the door shattered the silence. Taylor jumped off of him so fast that he nearly fell off the bed. Max quickly pulled up his pants and made sure his friend had done the same before he said, "Come in."

DJ open the door just wide enough to let her head stick in. "Boys, I was going to take Cosmos for a walk and maybe swing by the ice cream stand. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Max said not consulted his friend.

DJ gave the both of them a look. "Were you two wrestling?"

This time Max did look over at Taylor, and they simultaneously answer.

"Not really." Max said.

"No," Taylor said.

His mom gave both of them their best mom look. When neither of them cracked, she decided to let it go. "Alright, just don't hurt yourselves and  
let's get going."

As Max's mom started to pull her head back, Taylor spoke up. "Mrs. Fuller."

"Yes, Taylor?"

Taylor was silence long enough that Max gave him a look. Then his friends seem to find his courage. "Mrs. Fuller, I'm sorry for being rude at dinner. I didn't mean to say you weren't good at cook. It's just not what I am used too."

When DJ smiled at Taylor Max knew it wasn't one of her fake ones his friend usually received from her. "Thank you for that Taylor and don't worry Max's a bit of a picky eater, so I understand."

"I am not!" Max objected.

"Yeah," his Mom countered, "what ice cream do you want?"

"A vegan-friendly vanilla ice cream with a gluten-free sugar ice cream cone," Max answered.


	7. Chapter 7

After coming back from ice cream, Taylor and Max went right back on their computers and that's where they had stayed. Jackson had come back home alone and hadn't even seen Max sitting in the little cubby under the stairs. He was curious how his brother's party have gone, but didn't want to abandon Taylor. Max just figured he will get the scoop tomorrow. Between it being a sleepover and the weekend, he easily lost track of time and by the time Taylor said he was tired there wasn't another chance for a rematch.

Jackson was returning the favor Max had given him on New Year's Eve party and was sleeping in Tommy's room which meant Taylor had Jackson's bed. His friends seem to fall asleep pretty fast which left Max stare up at the ceiling. Really wondering about going into Tommy's room to see if Jackson was awake, but didn't want to wake up his little brother. His mind drifted from topic to topic slowly becoming drowsy. He thought about ARK in the base they will be building and how nice it had been to spend time with Taylor. It was a lot more fun playing with someone than just by yourself and he sort of wished he could get some other of his classmates could play.

As he drifted off to sleep his thoughts merged into a dream. In the dream, he was standing on top of the cliff where they were planning to build a readout in case their main base was overrun. The view was beautiful with a river winding through the terrain in the distance separating the Redwoods Forest from a more open plane. He could see a brontosaurus crossing the river.

"Should we capture it?" Taylor asked pointing at the Brontosaurus.

Max looked at it and then at his friend who looked how he looked in real life and not like his character. Well except for the metal armor which Taylor had on That was strange they were adults in the game, but everything still was scaled for them. "It's only a level 5. We could go after it for prime meat, but if you want to capture one I would wait for something Higher."

"Okay, but I really want to put a platform saddle on one of those. A little mobile base!"

"That will be awesome," Max said grinning. "It's getting dark out though." Indeed the Sun was setting or at least it was getting darker. "You want to practice sword fighting in the bird pen?"

"Sure, but I'm going to take my arm off I don't want it to get damaged. We really need to get a Quetzal so we can do metal runs easier." Taylor said taking his armor off.

"Tomorrow," Max said, following his friend example.

Strangely as they stripped out of their armor so they were naked, not just wearing the little loincloth the game usually gave the characters. They picked up their swords and shields and headed downstairs to the bird pen. They sparred for a bit swords and shields smashing against each other in a fashion that wasn't really realistic to the game, but what if it were in a movie. They both lost their shields, not that stop the fight. Eventually, Max was able to disarm Taylor, his friend sword flying off to one side.

"Got you!" Max exclaimed pointing his sword at Taylor's bare chest.

Taylor stood there for a second and just as Max thought he would admit defeat, Taylor did a spinning kick knocking the sword out of his hand. As soon as Taylor landed he grabbed himself because at some point during the fight they have both become hard. "I still have one sword!"

"So do I!" Max shouted grabbing a hold of himself.

As they touch, Max's eyes shot open and he was in his bed. The room was still dark and after blinking a few times you could see it was just a little past midnight. Max thought for a moment and realize it was too late to go back to sleep anytime soon. He rolled onto his back and felt his e*** brush against his sheets. He reached down and felt himself and was surprised by how hard he was. The dream was still fresh in his memory and it would be one of those that stayed with him. His weird ones usually did.

Max toyed with the idea of getting him off, but that just felt weird to do with Taylor in the room sleeping. Looking over at his friend, he saw him sleeping peacefully. Carefully, he climbed out of his bed and he quietly walk to his bedroom door and slipped into the hallway. His thing was not going down so he slid it under his waistband and was about to head downstairs for a drink when a light caught his eye from his brother's room.

Walking up to the door Max place to hand on the handle a sociopathic wanting to wake up Tommy. He opened the door just wide enough so he could look inside he saw Jackson was laying on an air mattress, his phone about his head. The phone explains the light. The door opening must have gotten Jackson's attention because he looked over and for a second the two looked at each other without saying a word.

"What?" Jackson whispered.

"I'm just getting a drink. I saw the light." Max answered in the same low tone.

Jackson glanced at his phone and then pull the blanket off of himself. "I'll come with you."

Jackson took his phone with him downstairs without saying anything. Max sat at the table while his brother started to pick through the refrigerator. "Orange juice or apple juice?" Jackson said after examining the fridge.

"Orange juice."

"Yeah, I'll have that too." Jackson replied as he started to shake the container. "So why can't you sleep?"

"Weird dream, dinosaurs and stuff." Max decided to keep the really weird stuff to himself.

"You're playing that game too much," his brother answered, walking over to hand him his orange juice.

"No, I'm not. It wasn't a nightmare, just a weird dream. What's your excuse for being up?"

Jackson sat down at the head of the table or the foot, Max wasn't really sure. "I'm trying to be a peacemaker. Popko and Ramona got into a fight. So they're not talking to each other, but Lola is talking to me and Ramona is talking to Lola. So I have to pass on the messages from and to Popko."

"Basically you're in a long game of telephone?" Max summarized

"Yeah, I feel like I'm back in first grade," Jackson said before taking a sip.

"What are they fighting about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Jackson said dismissively.

That piqued Max's interest. If he had just said I have had an argument or something like that Max would have assumed it was something boring. "Come on, you can tell me."

"It's private."

"Yeah, but four people already know and I won't tell anyone. Come on, you know I'm good at keeping a secret." Max said leaning towards his brother and lowering his tongue.

Jackson gave Max a look that he thought that said knock it off but Max now he just had to push a little more. "Please?"

Jackson caved doing a quick look over both on his shoulders as he leaned closer to his brother. "Okay, but you never repeat this to anyone. Understood?"

Max nodded his head.

"Alright, well we went to the party and at first everything what's normal. A little music, a little dancing the usual stuff."

"Not at my parties." Max interrupted.

Jackson silenced him with a glare and didn't continue until Max zipped his lips. "Anyways making out started when they turn down. I was talking to Lola and we were just getting around to kissing. Ramona came over and she was angry and ask to go with her. I didn't know what was going on." Jackson shrugged and stared into his glass before continuing. "So they left after a few minutes of talking and I asked Popko what was up. I guess he wanted a little more then just making out."

"What did he want to do?" Max prompted.

"A blowjob."

"What's that?" Max asked.

Jackson pursed his lips together thinking. "It's when you suck on somebody's penis until you get that feeling. You know a climax, that feeling that you like."

Max's eyebrows came together as he tried to picture that. "Oh, and you blow that white stuff!"

Jackson winced and gestured for Max to lower his voice. "Yeah, she wasn't too happy that he asked him for that."

"It doesn't seem very nice." Max agreed thinking how many times he had pee and try to imagine putting that in his mouth. "It's kind of disgusting."

Jackson made a weird sort of noise that wasn't agreement or disagreement. "Most people like getting them and some people like giving them I think."

"Have you?"

"What? No, I've never given or received one." Jackson said quickly.

"Oh, Well, do you want too?"

Jackson didn't answer until he drained his glass. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Max demanded. To Max it was a simple question, you either wanted to do something are you didn't.

"Max, it's not that simple. Yeah, there's a part of me that wants to do it, but there's another part of me that's a little nervous about doing it. I also don't want to Just ask Lola in case she gets upset. Besides we've barely been dating, I wasn't even sure about ask her to go to this party. Things are more complicated in a relationship and sometimes I don't know what to do!"

Max was taking a bit of back by his brother's speech. It was a weird position he was now in, is brother usually know everything or so it seemed. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Jackson said resting his head in his hand. "It's just hard sometimes, trying to figure all this stuff out. It makes me wish dad was still here. I'm not sure I could have talked to him about this stuff, but when I talk to my friends they all pretend like they know everything and I know they don't."

Max looked at his brother, Jackson sort of looked like he was about to cry. Max put his glass down and stood up the chair moving slightly as he did so. "I know it's not the same, but if you ever want to talk, I won't pretend to know everything."

Max felt himself pulled into a hug and after a second he responded.


	8. Chapter 8

Max's eyes open slowly, having to blink several times before he could really focus on the wall in front of him. Tilting his head downward, Max spotted Taylor on his brother's bed . His friend was sitting up on his knees, above the cover a book in his hands. For a long time he just laid there staring at his friend, taking him in. His eyes wandered from his bare feet to his face until he notice that the book was one of his. He began to feel a smile tug at his lips and then his friend looked over and noticed he was awake. Max gave a little smile as he sat up in bed and ask, "How long have you been awake?

Tyler shrugged, "About a half an hour. Other people are awake, but well, I wasn't sure what to do."

Max was able to hide his amusement successfully. "You could have had breakfast. I'm hungry, are you?"

Taylor agreed and still in their pajamas they headed downstairs. Max was used to the noise and the general confusion in the morning with breakfast. During school days, just about everyone ate together, but weekends were a bit more casual which somehow resulted in more chaos. His mom made them waffles and Taylor try to be more polite this time,but that was probably lost in the sound of that least 3 different conversations.

Taylor seemed a bit overwhelmed by all the commotion and quickly slipped back upstairs after finishing his breakfast. Max was a bit slower partly because his Aunt Stephanie drew him into a conversation with her boyfriend. He was only a few minutes behind Taylor but when he get back to his rooas he found his friend was already dressed. He felt a little disappointed by that and a little self-conscious as he changed.

Going back downstairs they played with Cosmos for a bit and then play ARK. Time flew by and before he knew it Taylor's dad was there to pick him up. He wished his friend could stay a bit longer but they said their goodbyes and once he was gone Max turned off his computer. Max went outside, followed by Cosmos. His furry friend was more interested in finding a good spot in the sun to sleep. He decided to kick a soccer ball around. Sports were definitely not his thing, but it didn't hurt to mess around.

Ramona came into the backyard through the back entrance. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Forgot your key?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't really planning on having a sleepover last night," She replied.

"I'm glad you made up," Max said trying to balance the soccer ball on his foot.

"What do you know about that?" Ramona demanded.

Her tone was so sharp that Max flinched and the ball roll away. "Um,I don't know." Max said trying to figure out what he should say. "Jackson said you had a fight with Popko."

"Did he say about what?" she ask.

Max knew better than to answer honestly. "He said it was boyfriend girlfriend stuff." Max patted himself on the back for not really lying.

Ramona seem to relax a bit. "Yeah, relationships stuff. So how was your sleepover? I'm guessing it's over."

"It was fun. What do you like about Popko anyway?" Max ask slightly curious.

Ramona laughed a little. "That's a good question." Max just smiled and waited expecting an answer. Ramona finally just shrugged. "He's cute, he's popular and I really don't know."

The way Ramona said that made Max wondered if she had ever thought about it before. "That doesn't seem like it's a good reason."

"Well we do talk about stuff and you know it's fun to have someone to do stuff with." Ramona answered. "It's just kind of hard to explain."

Max thought for a moment. "You and Jackson talk about stuff and do stuff together. Why didn't you want him as a boyfriend?"

"Well, first I just don't think of Jackson that way. Plus he's dating my friend and it's just complicated."

Max was pretty confused, but then a thought he couldn't share with her entered his mind. Was this complicated stuff all about making out and kissing and all that? Ramona had said he was cute. Was that really the only difference between a friend and a boy or girl friend?

"Max?"

Max pulled himself out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You had a weird look on your face."

"I'm just trying to figure it out."

Ramona shook her head. "Max, sometimes I'm not even sure if I understand it."

Max smiled and that seems to be the end of the conversation. Unfortunately, Max's thoughts were not so easy to stop. What was the difference between a friend and a girlfriend? Max consider just about everyone in his classroom as his friend. However, he really only ever hung out with a few of them outside of class and all of those were boys. So, what about Rose? He did like her, he like spending time with her and they talked about stuff. He actually likes that a lot because there were just some things you couldn't talk about with his other friends. He had kissed her at the New Year's Eve party, but he was supposed too. He had kinda wanted to, but they hadn't done since. So were they boyfriend and girlfriend? He had never really thought about it. Rose was a girl and his friend, but did that mean girlfriend?

Unfortunately, Max wasn't the type of kid who could put a problem aside. Like a convenience scab, he couldn't help but to pick at it. By the time lunch rolled around he was trying to develop an idea. He asked his mom if he could invite Rose over for a few hours. There was a little negotiation involved since he just had Taylor over, but his Aunt Stephanie help them out and once the meal was done the call was made and she was on her way.

When the knock on the door came Max jumped out of his chair and ran to the door not really realizing how much he just look like Jackson from the night before. He opened the door with a big smile. "Hello Rose."

"Hello, boyfriend," Rose said coming inside. "Thanks for inviting me over."

"It's always nice seeing you. So how have you been?" Max said closing the door behind them.

They spent about 20 minutes just talking. Mostly just catching up since the last time they saw each other. During a lull in the conversation Max made his move. "Do you want to go play in my room to play?"

"Sure, what would you like to play?"

"We can figure it out when we are up there." Max started to feel butterflies running around in his stomach and he rubbed his hands against his pants feeling like they were wet.

The first snag in Max's plan came when they walked into his room and saw Jackson sitting by his desk on his phone. "Out." Max said pointing towards the door.

Jackson look up from his phone, "You're kicking me out of my room?"

"Yep,This is reverse deja vu the sensation of something you have done to me before."

Rose chuckled and even Jackson smiled at that comment. "You know, I think I'll go before I become the family dog or something. Enjoy playing house." Jackson said looking down at his phone as he walked out of the room.

"We could play that." Rose suggested.

Max walked over to the door and closed it. "Maybe later. I was wondering if I could ask you for a big favor."

"Anything Max. What is it?"

"Well, there is this anatomy book in my school. It's in our library. It shows all our insides and stuff like that. I know boys and girls are different in the private area, but I was wondering if I could see." Max felt his face start to blush. It was weird, he hadn't felt like this whan it was Taylor or Jackson. Not this embarrassed and there was no excitement. It was sort of curious.

Rose looked away and Max quickly added. "You can see me too."

That seem to catch her attention. "You just want to look, no touch?"

"No touch," Max agreed. "I'll even put my hands behind my back."

She slowly moved head from side to side. Max knew her well enough to know she was considering her options. "All right, but we have to do it together. At the same time."

Max had already thought it out. "We could both strip don't wear underwear and then put down 3."

"You thought about this." Rose said with a slight smile.

Max smiled a little, "I like to think things through."

"I like that about you." She tilted her head towards the door. "Does that have a lock?"

"Yeah, but everybody knocks before they come in."

"Lock it."

Max locked the door and when he came back, they started. They agreed to undress down at their own pace. Max was a lot quicker, he had his socks, shirt, and pants off in under 30 seconds. She started to pull her shorts down, she made him turn around. That was a bit weird, but he did it anyway. When she said he could turn back around he did it so fast that he nearly tripped over his own feet.

His first impression was that her underwear was weird. Not just because it was My Little Pony, it just look different. there was no flap like he had but that made sense. The anatomy book thing hadn't been a lie, he had looked at it. it's just the drawings there were kinda vague and all of the insides.

"Thor, he's kind of my favorite," Rose said.

Max didn't understand at first until you looked down and saw that was who he was wearing. "I like him, but I think I like Iron Man more. That's Rainbow Dash right?"

"Yeah, she's not my favorite, but I like her." They were both silent for several seconds before Rose suggested, "I can count down." Max agreed, hooking his thumbs into his waistband. When she said three they both push them down.

Max wasn't sure what he thought. Her underwear slide down to her ankles so he could see, but there just wasn't that much. He remembered he was supposed to put his hands behind his back and he did as he wiggled his underwear down so he could step out of it.

"Can I get closer?" Max finally asked.

"Okay, but no touching." Rose reminded him stepping a half a step closer to him.

Even with a closer look, there didn't seem to be much to look at. He sort of had to kneel down to get a better look but it just looked like to fold of skin. "Does it do anything?"

"What?"

Max lean back and bringing one of his hands forward pointed towards his thing. "This gets hard and it sort of sticks out sometimes."

She shook her head. "No, I can show you the inside, I guess."

Max nodded and watched as she slightly spread her legs and brought both hands to her front. She spread the two pieces of skin apart. Unconsciously, Max pulled his head back. With the skin separated his friend private reminded him of a documentary about lions. In particular, the part where they brought down a gazelle.

"Okay, would you like to get dressed?" Max said standing.

"Um, can I see you be hard first? Or does that just happens?" Rose asked.

Max really didn't want too and if it had been a different girl. he probably would have said no. It was Rose, though, so he brought his hand to it and tried. It took a while. Thankfully she didn't ask for anything more and they both dressed quickly. He asked if she still wanted to play house and she did. It was fun. It was a game he liked. It was more complicated than being a Space Marine and pretending to blow away aliens, that was fun too, but so was playing house.

It wasn't until she left that he really try to think about what he had seen. Rose, was pretty and he liked her a lot. However, her private bits where at best boring and well he didn't want to use the word disgusting. When he had been with Taylor or Jackson, it had been exciting and fun. Maybe because he knew what boys had down there, he had sort of wanted to know how different they were from him. Maybe now knowing what Rose have down there maybe the next time it would be better? No, he was pretty sure he would be happy never see that again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where did it go? Where did it go!" Taylor's voice climbed several octaves.

Max swung the bird around looking for the Quetal. They were playing Ark again and had spent a good hour searching for a decent Quetal.

"It's down, that last shot it." Taylor's dad's voice came over the headset much calmer than his sons.

"Okay, I'm dropping you, Taylor." Max said, his own stomach still doing flip-flops. The bird had gone down in thick trees and it would be an easy meal for a predator. As he dropped his friend from his purge clause he descended to the forest floor himself. Between Taylor and himself they had a defensive fence set up before Taylor's dad landed.

"Looks like you to have everything set. I'm going to start dinner." Taylor's dad said as he checks their fence and took off.

Max smiled to himself. Taylor's dad rarely came on, but whenever they really needed a third player he always seem to make the time. It was nice.

"A little less than 30 minutes. I can watch it if you want to do something else." Taylor suggested.

"No, I'll stick with you just in case another player shows up." Max said hopping on his bird.

"Yeah, probably best," Taylor answered. "By the way, I'm coming to your birthday."

Max smiled to himself. "I'll tell my mom." He had handed out his birthday invitations to his classmates today. "I think you're the first to respond."

The two of them were quiet for a bit with the sounds of the video game coming over the headsets. Then Taylor suddenly spoke up. "Are you and that Rose girl really boyfriend and girlfriend?"

A few days ago Max would answer that question right away without any thought. Now he didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth but wasn't sure what to say.

After a moment of silence Taylor spoke up. "Max, are you there?"

"Um, yeah, my mom was just saying dinners ready. Can you watch it?" Even to Max's ear's the excuse sounded terrible.

"Yeah, think you'll be back on?" Taylor asked.

"Not tonight," Max said making his bird take flight.

He slipped his headset off in case Taylor tried to ask him that question again. A few days ago it would have been an easy one to answer, but now he wasn't so sure. As soon as he was back at base he logged off and headed upstairs. The bedroom door was partly open and as he walked. Closing it behind himself he jumping on his bed and let out a sigh.

Jackson who was still working on his homework asked, "Rough day on the playground?"

"Sort of." Max said into his pillow before rolling onto his back.

Jackson put his pen down and standing up came over and sat on Max's bed. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you this down since we have that family intervention meeting about you saying "Holy chalupas!""

" I maintain that it was a good catch phrase." Max said sitting up in bed. "But, I do have a problem."

"Spell, my homework isn't going anywhere... unfortunately." Jackson said glancing at his desk.

Max appraised his older brother for a moment. "Brother secret?" A brother secret was usually when they have both done something wrong and don't want anyone to find out about it. It was something that they had on a lot more when they were younger.

"Sure, so what's your problem?"

Max let out a long sigh. "I, well..." Max repositioned himself so he was sitting up on his knees. "Do you like the way girls look?"

Jackson gave him a strange look. "Um, Yes?"

Max grimaced. " I mean like you know when they don't have their clothes on?"

"What are you getting at?" Jackson asked.

Max shrugged his shoulders. "I saw Rose n***, you know what they have between their legs? It was like like well I didn't want to look at it."

Jackson's eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh, I see..." Jackson scratched his head and looked a little uncomfortable. " Max, I know you don't want me to say you're still pretty young, but you are. I mean as you get older you get these things called hormones and they can change the things you find interesting. I'm not sure you should be worrying about it too much."

" But, I like the way Taylor looks and I like the way you look. You know... your private areas. Did you ever feel that way? I mean you were the one who told me about sword fighting."

Jackson didn't answer right away. He shifted a little clearly giving it some thought. "I guess there were times I was curious what other people look like down there."

Max nodded. "So you never got excited to see down there?"

"I wouldn't describe it like that," Jackson said.

Max nodded again. "So, I think I might be gay then."

"Well, I'm not sure if that's the only option," Jackson said. "I mean... considering some of the stuff we've been doing maybe it's just sort of what you like at the moment. I mean you didn't like the idea of a blowjop.

Max considered for a moment. " Well, I don't like the idea that you pee from there and then stick it in your mouth. Maybe if it was washed first? I mean I suck on my fingers sometimes after I eat some things. Cinnamon sticks for example and my fingers get into a lot of dirty things. I mean I remember this one time..."

"Max," Jackson interrupted. " I think you might be jumping the gun. I mean when I was your age the idea of having a girl just as a regular friend was weird. I know if you are gay that's fine. I'm just saying I think there's more to it than just not liking girls at the moment. Anyway, it's not really a big deal."

Max didn't answer for a long moment. "Yeah, it is. I don't think I can be Rose's boyfriend and I don't want to lose her as a friend." He felt his eyes start to tear up.

"Max," Jackson tuck his little brother into his arms giving him a tight hug and Max was all too happy to throw his arms around his big brother. "It's okay. It'll be okay. You don't have to say anything."

Of course it wasn't. Max wasn't the most comfortable with telling a lie. It was one thing to make a boast and another thing to lie to a friend. So as his birthday approached, he felt an unusual amount of dread because he knew Rose would be there. His party took place in the backyard and it was a nice one. There was a bounce house with a couple of other activities. Everyone from his classroom had been invited and because it was a Friday they pretty much all arrived at the same time. Rose was the last to arrive carrying a shoebox-sized present. He greeted her with a hug and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and that just made his heart sank and a few girls giggle.

"Thanks for coming," Max said.

"I've been looking forward to it. Think I can meet some more of your friends?"

Rose asked while handing him his present.

Max couldn't help himself and gently shook the present. It sounded like Legos which was something he liked. "Yeah, sure but can we talk first? In private?"

"Sure," Rose said with a smile before glancing over his shoulder. "Your friend Taylor is giving me a dirty look."

Max turned around to look for himself, but when he turned around all he saw was Taylor climbing into the bounce house. "Sorry, let's go into the house."

Max let her through the kitchen having to dodge his Aunt Stephanie who was probably supposed to be preparing food but seem to be having a quiet argument with her boyfriend. Going into the family room Max at her down onto the couch and he sat next to her. Even though he knew what he had to do he still hadn't really figure out a good way to do it.

"Max, we've been sitting here for almost a minute, is everything okay?" Rose asked sounding a little worried.

Shrugging his shoulders, Max shook his head. "No, it's not. I have to tell you something and I'm afraid you won't want to be friends with me afterward."

Rose was silent for a moment. "Then just tell me."

It took an effort for him to look her in the eye. "Okay, I don't think we can be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because I don't think I want a girlfriend, as in ever."

It felt like Rose didn't say anything for hours. "So you don't like girls?"

"Well I like you. Like you're one of my best friends but..."

"You don't want to kiss me again?" Rose supplied.

" I'm sorry."

" Max, is there anyone you do want to kiss?"

Max felt his cheeks flush a little as he thought of Taylor. "Kind of."

"And it's a boy?" Rose said letting out a little giggle

Feeling a little reassured Max smiled and nodded.

Rose thought for a second. "Taylor then?"

"Why do you think it's him?" Max was genuinely surprised.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Well, he's always been pretty rude to me. If he thought you were having a crush on him or he had a crush on you that would make sense. It's hard to see you being friends with a Jerk."

"He doesn't mean to be," Max said trying to defend him.

"It's okay and we are okay."

Max smiled. " So we can be friends?"

"You are a great boyfriend to Max. I don't see why we can't be great friends."

Max didn't know what to say so he just gave her a hug and she hugged him back.


	10. Chapter 10

ejoining his party, Max felt better. They introduced Rose to a group of his female classmates and wandered off joining a bean bag tossing game his brother was running. There were little prizes if you could get 5 bean bags in each one of the holes but being coordinated was not something Max excelled at. After his turn he moved to the back of the line,

"Not with your girlfriend?" Taylor said, coming up form behind him.

Max rolled his eyes, He wasn't sure when Rose had said it, but maybe his friend was a little jealous. "She's not my girlfriend anymore. She's just a friend."

Taylor was silent for a few seconds, "Sorry?"

"No, it was my idea. Nothing's really changed, just we're not calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend." Max supplied.

"Oh, whatever."

"Yeah, so you don't have to be mean to her anymore." Max said turning around and giving him a smile.

Taylor shot him a glare but it was his turn again and afterwards Max walked off to talk to a few of his other friends.

The rest of the party went smoothly. There were a few fruit games for everyone and Max actually managed to win musical chairs. Most of his friends brought presents. His brother gave him a book about dinosaurs that also came with a skeleton he could build. Rose gave him a Lego set, one of the Lego space ones. Taylor's gift was the best though, at least in his mind. It was a real Spinosaurus tooth with the display case. That was just awesome.

As the party drew to a close, people started drifting away. When there were only a handful left he moved the party inside and took turns playing on his computer. Within a half hour of moving inside it was only himself and Taylor left.

"So I'm the only one sleeping over?" Taylor said after Robert left.

"Yeah, I was going to invite other people but couldn't really narrow it down." Max said with a shrug.

"Has anyone ever told you you think too much?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe other people don't think enough?" Max countered.

Taylor rolled his eyes, "So what happened with Rose?"

"We decided it wasn't working out." Max answered.

"But why?"

Max gave Taylor a weird look. "Why do you care so much?"

"I never knew anyone who broke up before. I'm just curious."

Max gave it some thought. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay," Taylor said with a shrug.

The rest of the day was uneventful. They played with some of Max's new stuff and watched a movie before finishing off the popcorn together and started to go upstairs. Max could hear Taylor sucking on his fingers.

"Aren't you going to wash your hands?" Max said climbing the stairs.

" No, why?" Taylor said sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"You're going to get spit on things." Max complained wrinkling his nose. "It's disgusting."

"You're a neat freak, you know that?" Taylor said deliberately making a loud sucking sound. "I'm just getting the butter off."

"Wash your hands." Max at coming to a stop in front of the bathroom.

Taylor staring at him For a second before slowly raising his hand and bring me closer to Max's face. Max took a step backwards. "Don't touch me with those."

"I'm going to get my spit all over you," Taylor taunted. "You're going to be covered in my spit."

Max took another step backwards as Taylor brought his other hand up. Max pursed his lips together as he felt a sudden flash of anger and stepping forward he pushed against Taylor knocking him to the ground. "I said no!"

Taylor fell backwards onto his butt with a loud thud and a shocked look on his face. "I was just joking."

Max felt embarrassed, but before he could apologize his mom was up the stairs. " Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Fuller," Taylor said getting up off the floor. "We were just joking around."

His mom gave them both look. "Yeah, well just don't break anything." she turned around and headed back downstairs what shot to look over her shoulder as she did it.

"Taylor, I'm sorry for pushing you." Max said immediately when she was out of sight.

"It's fine, I'll wash my hands."

Max follow Taylor into the bathroom and turn the faucet on for him as he pumped some of the antibacterial soap on to his hands. The silence fell talk words to Max so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Do you still want to know why I broke up with Rose?"

"Sure." Taylor set drawing off his hands. " I noticed you said why you broke up with her not why we broke up like you said earlier. I'm guessing it was your decision?"

Max smiled weakly. Taylor was really interested in this for some reason. He remembered what Rose had said about Taylor before and settling his stomach felt a . "Yes,little knot had just formed in it I guess it was just me. I told her that I don't think I want a girlfriend like ever. I'm pretty sure I like boys."

Taylor's reaction was just too stare at him and the knot in Max's stomach got a little tighter. When Taylor finally did speak it wasn't a pretty low tone. " So you want a boyfriend?"

Max nodded. "I think so."

There was another long silence. "Can I be your boyfriend?"

Max smiled. "You like boys?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, so do you want to be boyfriends?"

Max nodded. "All right."

They both broke out in laughter and a second later they were out of the bathroom and in the bedroom. Max close the door behind them and they made their way giggling into the middle of the room. "So when did you find out you like boys?" Max ask curious.

"I always knew. I kissed boy named Timmy in kindergarten. He pushed me and said I had cooties." Taylor said.

Max laughed a little. "So all the boys you like push you?"

"I guess." Taylor replied.

"When did you know you liked me?" Max asked curiously.

"I don't know. I mean we've been friends and I like being around you. What about you, Max?"

That was a question Max wasn't sure how to answer. "Well, I don't know. I mean I really like that stuff we did in the bathroom and like being around you. I'm not sure. When you asked me if you want to be boyfriends I just thought yeah I like that idea. I mean Rose kind of suggested you might kind of like me but I wasn't sure if she was right."

"What?" Taylor said frowning.

Max try to explain, he ended up telling the whole story about Rose. Trying to explain why he was friends with Rose was easy enough, how they became boyfriend and girlfriend was a bit more difficult. He kept the stuff with himself and Jackson out of it, but not the part about seeing Rose naked. " I don't know, it was just I wasn't excited. I mean when I think of her private parts and your private parts I just like yours more." Max finished.

After a moment Taylor smiled. "Yeah, I guess I get it. So you want to see me naked again?"

Max nodded. " I guess we should change for bed."

"Yes, into our pajamas." Taylor added giggling.

"Let's do it together." Max suggested. " I take something off and then you take that off and then something else and I'll take that off and so on."

"All right."

Max stood there for a moment before reaching down and untying his shoes. He was going to take both of them off, but then decided just to take the left. Taylor didn't get it at first when Max stood up only having removed one of his shoes but seem to catch on as he reached down and moved his left shoe followed by his sock. Max watched never so excited to see a sock removed. Max took off his sock and then his shirt. The two went back and forth slowly taking off different articles of clothing if not necessarily in a sensible fashion. After Taylor removed his right shoe Max dropped his pants revealing that he was a bit more excited then would usually be for simply preparing for bed. The bulge in his underwear seemed to draw Taylor's attention because he stared at it for a while his own vulture growing and then removed his underwear leaving his right sock on. Max followed suit only taking off his own right sock quickly followed by Taylor.

The two of them stared at each other naked and excited. Max wasn't sure what to do next, if anything. The feeling of excitement was tempered by a little fear. His eyes wandered over Taylor's nude body and enjoyed the view. It was different then when he was with Jackson because somehow he knew the same appreciation was being returned towards him and that somehow added a little tingle. So different than when he had seen Rose like this.

"Can we kiss?" Taylor said after a moment. "I mean boyfriends and all."

Max nodded. There was only about a step between them and hesitantly they both took a half a step forward and Max tilted his head slightly as to Taylor and they sort of just leaned together until their lips touched. He remembered kissing Rose on New Year's Eve and it had been okay but this had an excitement to it maybe having more to do with being nude than just kissing. When he felt Taylor's hand touch his side, Max shivered and he reached out and touched Taylor. Slowly they hold their bodies together, their erections touching. There was a height difference but Taylor seemed to lean into him and stand on his tiptoes and soon they were sword fighting, but not like before. Their bodies were over each other and even when their lip separated it didn't become a competition.

The idea that shot through Max's head came unbidden, it just clicked. Max found himself slowly dropping to his knees until he was at comfortable eye level with Taylor's hard thing. His friend, no boyfriend gave him a strange look. "What are you doing?"

"Trying something." Max replied taking a deep breath and reaching out and touching it. It was warm and twitched as his fingers wrapped around it. Max slowly brought his head forward opening his mouth and as Taylor's penis went past his lips he felt his own thing twitch. He wasn't really sure what to do, but the part of his mind that worried about germs seemed to have gone quiet. He was able to take most of it in his mouth letting his lips slide back and forth and unsure of what he should do with this time. For a while he just let it lay there but the temptation to explore grew as time passed. Worried about causing pain he started slow at first thinking things as a fudgesicle he slowly moved. He had to pull some of it out of his mouth so his tongue and more importantly the tip could feel around. The was weird how he could move it with his tongue and slide it back. When he did that, touching the tip of his tongue slide underneath the tip Taylor seem to stiffen. Somehow Max knew this was good and let his tongue flip across the underside solely at first but as Taylor responded, he increased his speed.

"Max," Taylor said his voice sounding strange just before his things started to twitch and he stumbled backwards. Max felt a strange sense of satisfaction as his boyfriend stare down at him, his face flushed. "Where did you learn that?"

"Just something I heard about." Max said reaching down and starting to stroke himself. He didn't at that one yet first heard of it the idea seemed so repulsive.

Taylor stared at him for a few seconds. "I want to try that."

Max smiled and remove his hand before standing up. Taylor stared at him for a moment longer before apparently doing just the same and to go for it. He dropped to his knees and straightforward and seem to just inhale Max's hard penis.

Receiving was worlds different from giving. The feeling of having his things righted by something that was warm and wet was weird and Taylor's exploration with this time started out a little too enthusiastic. When Max moaned not so hard Taylor seem to get the idea. The feelings were hard to explain, but when you stop thinking so much and just enjoyed Max found himself smiling at the sensations. His climax build slowly, starting as a slight tingle and slowly rising up until he found himself curling his toes trying to hold it back and then just the release that racked his body made him pull out and sit down.

The silence of climax was a comfortable one. Neither of them move for a long time, but in reality was less than a minute. Max spoke first. "That was fun, but we should get dressed."

"Yeah, Taylor agreed."

As he start to get dressed they started to talk, but it was a normal conversation. It started out with what they were going to do tomorrow and drifted from subject to subject and he both climbed into opposite beds. They were talking for a bit longer before a strange silence fell. Max was just about to suggest they shut off the light and go to bed when Taylor spoke up. "These beds are too small for both of us to be in one, but have you ever slept on the floor?" Taylor asked.

"On an air mattress." Max suggested. "Usually I get a bed or a couch at a sleepover."

Taylor hesitated for a second before throwing the pillow down on the floor and pulling the blanket off the bed. "Come on let's sleep next to each other. You can wrap the blanket under you for a little padding."

Max hesitated for a moment, but he sort of liking the idea of being a bit closer and joined his friend on the floor. It was hard but by twisting the blanket around himself it did provide a little padding and they ended up weighing close to each other. That little activity had beaten sleep back a bit and they ended up talking again. This time of Arc and dinosaurs and what should be done next. At some point they drifted off with only inches separating themselves. That was how they were found the next morning and DJ thinking it was cute snapped a picture before waking the two.

Author's note: Well that's the end of the story I do hope you liked it. I'm considering a sequel with the two trying to figure out a relationship. Yes they're young but that would be part of the fun of it. The ending of the story took a lot longer mostly because I've been having a really rough time of it lately. A private message in case you're reading this. Jacob I am so sorry. I miss you everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> I really would appreciate feedback samtheham@writeme.com


End file.
